1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to carriers for fish hooks and, in one embodiment, to protective carriers which can securely hold and accommodate hooks of varying type, shape, and size.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The joys of fishing, although many, can be rudely interrupted by a fish hook catching or being caught by an unwanted object. In preparing to go fishing and in actually fishing there are numerous opportunities for fish hooks to become engaged or entangled with things other than fish. Exposed hooks, particularly barbed hooks, easily hook onto things such as clothing, carpet fishing rods and reels, boat fixtures, automobile parts and even human beings.
In the past varied efforts have been made to overcome this problem, but no one has provided a simple solution which is easy to use and which can handle different hooks. No one has provided a solution which is easily attachable to and detachable from another object, such as a rod eyelet, or a device which can be formed integrally of a rod, tackle box, or tray. No one has provided a solution which can be used in conjunction with a rod in such a manner that it does not get in the way of the fisherperson's hands when actions such as casting and retrieval are done. There have long been unsatisfied needs to provide solutions to all these problems. On even date herewith applicant is filing a design patent application directed to his design for a hook carrier.